This invention relates generally to a device for transferring bags from a volumetric bagger to a remote bag-closing machine for closure, and more specifically to such a device which is linked to the drive mechanism of a volumetric bagger in such a manner that the transfer of filled bags from the bagger to the bag-closing machine is synchronized with the rate at which bags are filled by the bagger.